


Такие разные ошибки

by alvitka, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Драко пытался определить, которая из его ошибок привела его ночью в пустой кабинет в компанию к взбешенному Поттеру.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Такие разные ошибки

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: кроссдрессинг

Драко пытался определить, в какой момент он совершил ошибку.

Возможно, ошибкой была сама мысль подшутить над Поттером? Но в тот момент, когда эта идея только пришла к нему в голову, она показалась ему просто гениальной. Собственно, как и многие другие его планы, Драко был напрочь лишен ложной скромности.

Идея зародилась в тот момент, когда Драко в очередной раз наблюдал за доставкой почты за завтраком в большом зале. Гриффиндорский стол, как обычно, был самым шумным: кто-то вслух зачитывал письмо, кто-то обсуждал новости, кто-то яростно срывал оберточную бумагу с посылки, кто-то комментировал процесс распаковки и давал советы.

Тут-то Драко и подумал, что вот если Поттер, допустим, получит конверт или посылку, то тоже ведь не удержится от того, чтобы открыть ее прямо там, за столом. И если, допустим, в посылке будет что-нибудь смущающее, то получится презабавно.

***

Возможно, ошибкой было выбрать в качестве «чего-нибудь смущающего» дивные кружевные трусики. Но в тот момент, когда Драко увидел их в магазине в Хогсмиде, он понял — это оно.

Он как наяву представлял — вот Поттер получает конверт. Наверняка он будет заинтригован. Вот срывает упаковку, и у всех на глазах в его руках оказывается черное кружево. Наверняка он покраснеет. Смутится. Начнет мямлить, что не знает, кто бы мог прислать ему трусики. Если очень повезет, то Поттер даже поссорится со своими дружками, ведь они не отстанут от него с вопросами о таинственной возлюбленной, о которой Поттер им — вот обидно! — ничего не рассказал.

Что же Поттер сделает дальше? Испепелит подарок на месте? Или, смущаясь, сунет в карман. Может, забудет достать и так и станет носить трусики с собой? Драко будет знать, что, возможно, они у него в кармане.

В общем, как ни посмотри, идея была гениальной.

Драко не учел только одного — проклятый идиот абсолютно ничего не может сделать как нужно.

Драко все утро предвкушал момент распаковки Поттером конверта. Когда доставили почту, Драко, изо всех сил стараясь делать это незаметно, внимательно поглядывал на Поттера. Но тот, получив конверт, просто помял его в руках и не распечатывая убрал в карман, мимоходом ответив что-то рыжему Уизли и улыбнувшись.

Испортил ему все удовольствие, придурок!

***

Возможно, ошибкой было то, что Драко поддался любопытству.

Когда пару дней спустя он обнаружил в своем кармане записку с приглашением прийти ночью в пустующий кабинет, расположенный неподалеку от кабинета Нумерологии, Драко сразу сказал себе, что никуда не пойдет.

Вообще, подсунуть записку мог кто угодно — иногда ученики проходили довольно близко друг от друга, иногда сталкивались намеренно. Вот с тем же Поттером, к примеру, они сегодня пару минут пихались плечами, не давая друг другу зайти в кабинет. Драко до сих пор был зол на Поттера за облом и цеплялся к нему усерднее, чем обычно.

Хотя записку подложил уж точно не Поттер, Драко вообще сомневался, что тот знает о существовании Нумерологии.

Твердая решимость не идти, впрочем, ко второй половине дня перестала быть такой твердой, а к вечеру и вовсе растаяла. Уж очень было любопытно, что ему хотят сказать. Или предложить. В опасность Драко всерьез не верил — во-первых, не считал себя слабаком, во-вторых, желающий навредить Малфою не мог не понимать, что очень пожалеет об этом.

Эта самоуверенность и привела его ночью в пустой кабинет в компанию к взбешенному Поттеру.

— Привет, Малфой, — Поттер определенно был в ярости. Он раскраснелся, всегда взлохмаченные волосы сейчас торчали особенно яростно, а взгляд обжигал, несмотря на очки. — Твои проделки…

— Так это ты! Зачем ты меня сюда затащил, придурок?! — Драко не собирался дать Поттеру сформулировать обвинение. Отвлекая его внимание вопросом, он отступил к двери, однако Поттер не повелся и запечатал дверь заклинанием быстрее, чем Драко успел удрать.

Драко сглотнул и приготовился все отрицать.

Поттер преодолел разделяющие их несколько шагов, в упор посмотрел на Драко и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Твои проделки подсказали мне, что тебе такое нравится. Намек был более чем прозрачен. — С этими словами Поттер расстегнул мантию и сбросил ее.

Драко замер, растеряв все слова и вопросы о проделках и намеках. На Поттере были черные кружевные трусики. Те самые, из посылки. Еще он где-то раздобыл черные чулки, в которых ноги смотрелись совершенно сногсшибательно. И самое главное, Поттер стоял тут, перед ним, ночью, в таком виде. И он улыбался. Драко понял, что спутал злость и возбуждение.

Поттер выглядел так, что хотелось вцепиться в него двумя руками, взвыть «мое!» и не отпускать, пока весь мир с этим не согласится. Драко облизнул пересохшие губы. С миром он поработает позже, а вот от Поттера необходимо добиться подтверждения прямо сейчас.

Для лучшего обзора Драко опустился перед Поттером на колени и провел руками по его ногам снизу вверх. Ладони мягко заскользили по чулкам, дошли до кружевной резинки. Член Поттера был скрыт черным кружевом, но белье не мешало заметить, как он начал увеличиваться в размерах.

Драко провел языком по кружеву, проследив очертания члена. Поттер длинно выдохнул. Драко лизнул еще раз, ощущая языком шероховатую ткань и упругую плоть под ней. Тонкая ткань трусиков стала влажной от его слюны и выступившей смазки.

Член Поттера полностью встал, оттянув черное кружево. Маленькие женские трусики определенно не были рассчитаны на такое и больше подчеркивали, чем скрывали.

Драко оторвался от паха Поттера, чтобы чуточку полюбоваться. Изящные трусики на угловатом мужском теле смотрелись просто невероятно. Дорожка темных волос, уходящая под резинку, и вставший, почти уже не скрытый тканью член были самым развратным зрелищем в жизни Драко. Он ощутил, что его член значительно потяжелел.

Драко протянул руку, сдвинул ткань вбок и наконец плотно обхватил член пальцами. Поттер стонал и рассказывал, какой Драко восхитительный. Драко с удовольствием бы послушал об этом подробнее, но рассказ у Поттера выходил довольно бессвязным и изобиловал повторами, особенно Поттер злоупотреблял словом «охренеть». Драко решил, что обязательно потребует у Поттера более подробную версию или даже эссе.

Член Драко уже настойчиво требовал внимания. Не выпуская Поттера, он поднялся с колен, одной рукой расстегнул брюки и высвободил свой член. Прижал его к члену Поттера, обхватил рукой уже оба. Поттер перестал пытаться говорить, только шумно дышал и постанывал.

Драко, ускоряясь, водил рукой по их членам, вжимая один в другой и постоянно задевая сдвинутые трусики, каждый раз заводясь от этого все больше.

Поттер одной рукой притянул Драко к себе и поцеловал. Это оказалось последней каплей, и Драко кончил, укусив Поттера за губу. Поттер последовал за ним почти сразу.  
К тому моменту, когда Драко отдышался и снова смог воспринимать окружающий мир, Поттер уже очистил их заклинанием и заканчивал застегивать мантию

— Как ты догадался, что их прислал именно я? — теперь отпираться совершенно не хотелось, а интересно было.

Поттер рассмеялся.

— Ты себя в тот момент не видел. Вообще, представляешь, как выглядел? Сидел весь красный, без остановки облизывал губы и отрывал взгляд от меня только для того, чтобы посмотреть на конверт. Для полноты признания тебе оставалось только улыбнуться и рукой помахать.

— Но я… — возмущенно начал Драко. И вовсе он так не делал!

— И ты пришел. Я очень рад. Боялся, что ты не решишься.

Драко бы может и не решился. Хотя если бы знал, какая награда его ожидает, точно бы пошел.

— И между прочим, — продолжил Поттер, — ты ошибся с размером. Я бы в них не влез.

Драко промолчал. Возможно, он расскажет Поттеру, но точно не сегодня.

— Хорошо, что Рон подсказал мне пару полезных для одежды заклинаний, знаешь, он с некоторых пор озаботился…

Драко застонал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, Уизли в курсе, куда ты отправился?

— Рон? Да он давно говорит «когда вы уже наконец потрахаетесь, окружающим станет гораздо проще, вы слишком зациклены, займитесь уже друг другом». И Гермиона туда же, только она деликатнее.

Драко застонал повторно. Уизли строит планы на его интимную жизнь, просто прекрасно. Хотя… Драко же все равно собирался добиться от окружающего мира признания, что Поттер теперь с ним. Начать с ближайшего поттеровского окружения в этом случае даже логично.

Они вышли из кабинета, попрощались и разошлись в разные стороны. Драко подумал, что Поттер пойдет до своей башни, одетый в мантию, под которой только женские трусики и чулки. Одной этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы начать заводиться снова.

Возможно, думать сейчас об этом было ошибкой, ведь они встретятся в подходящей обстановке только следующей ночью.

Но все остальное ошибкой точно не было.


End file.
